my imprint
by Lady call
Summary: Bella realizes her love for Jacob.
1. oh no, i'm a dog!

I remember that day clearly. It was the ay Jacob and I first rode those motor bikes that he fixed up for

me. It was the day I crashed, and got a huge cut on my head. I had tried to apologize, but he told me

that I didn't have to be sorry for bleeding. That was the day I fell in love with Jacob Black. At first

I tried to fight it. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't right, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe

my lie. Today is the day of the movie. Jessica had better things to do than to show up. Angela got sick,

and Eric stayed home to take care of her. So it was just Mike, Jacob, and I. during the movie, I looked

over at both guys. They both had their hands in a position for me to hold them. Only, I had to fight with

everything inside of me not to grab Jacobs hand. Then mike got up to go and throw up in the bathroom.

That left Jake and I to talk. Jake tried to hold my hand, but I pulled it away. "What, I can't hold

you're hand now", he asked? "No of course you can, I just think it would mean something a little

different to you", I said. "Ok well tell me something. You like me right? And you think I'm sort

of beautiful", he asked? "Jacob please, don't do this", I said. "why", he asked? "cause you're about

to ruin everything. And I need you", I said with tears coming to my eyes. "Well I've got loads of time,

I'm not going to give up", he said. "I don't want you to, but, it's just cause I don't want you to go

anywhere. That's really selfish. You know, I'm not like a car that you can fix up. I'm never going to

run right. I should be afraid of you", I said, close to tears. "It's because of him right? Look, I know

what he did to you. But Bella, I would never ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I won't let

you down. You can count on me", he said. I couldn't take it anymore. I put my head on his shoulder

and sobbed. Then Mike came and ruined the moment saying he needed to go home. "What, I was

feeling sick before the movie", he said. "Feeling sick, maybe you need to go to the hospital. You want

me to put you in the hospital", Jacob half yelled. I panicked. Jake, Jake, Jake, the movies over, what

are you doing? You're really hot. Like you feel like you have a fever, are you ok", I asked? "I don't

know what's happening. I gotta go", he said. "Dude is weird", said Mike.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was in bed or a week. I feel like I am going to catch fire and burn up. But I never did. Then

Sam came over, which really pissed me off. He keeps looking at me really weird, and it's starting to piss

me off. Finally, it all became too much. I started shaking really bad one day when Sam said he was going

to come over again the next day. Then he dared too grin at me. I was starting to see red now. And then it

all happened so fast. I exploded. Literally, I exploded, and in the place where my feet used to be, were

two paws. I was freaking out.

"_**What's going on", I screamed?!!**_

"_**Jacob, calm down", said a voice inside of my head.**_

"_**What, now I am hearing voices", I half sobbed?**_

"_**Hee Hee", said the voice.**_

"_**What's going on", I yell again.**_

"_**You're a wolf", said the voice.**_

"_**Wait, why do you sound like Sam", I asked?**_

"_**Because I am Sam", he said.**_

"_**Cool", I said.**_

"_**Well, you took it better than the other guys", he said. **_


	2. making love to jake

_**the next morning i woke up with the biggest need to eat in my life. how could this happen to me? i just want to live a normal life without all of the drama. and look at me now, i am a dog. WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL! i screamed into my pillow. Then, to make matters worse, i heard a knock on my window, and saw Edward sitting on my window sill. i opened it. What do you want, i asked in the coldest voice i could manage? Bella, i want you back. i can't stay away from you, you are my mate, he said. i scoffed. get out of my room blood-sucker, i said in that same cold voice. just then Jake walked into my room with a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage, and a bouqet of roses. when he saw edward, he started to growl. Get away from my imprint leach, he said. i just laughed a cold sinester laugh. what do you mean you imprinted on my mate, he asked? just what it sounds like asshole. now if you don't get out of my room, i am going to get charlie in here, and you know how much he hates you, i said with a smirk. with panic in his eyes, he left. i turned to my imprint, and grinned. you were great, said jake. thank you, i said. and with that, he leaned down and kissed me. soon he was begging for entrance into my mouth. i happily gave in, and soon we were making out on my bed. i felt his erection on my thigh, so i unziped his shorts, and pulled them off. then i started to play with his hard cock. he let out a hiss of pleasure, and i smiled. soon, he turned us over, and he pinned me down. he pulled off every article of clothing slowly. finally, i was completely naked under his body. he started to kiss down my neck, and then he took one of my hard nipples into his warm mouth. i moaned. then he started rubbung my clit. i felt myself getting close. Jake, i'm going to... AAAAAH! i yelled as i felt my release. then i felt his cock at my entrance. he looked at me in the eye. are you sure, he asked? i just nodded. then i felt him push in slowly until he hit my barrier. go, i said, kissing him. with that, he pushed hard, and broke my cherrie. it didn't hurt as much as i thought it was going to, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling either. after awhile though, it started to feel really good. Faster jake, i said between pants. he went as fast and as hard as he could. i could feel the pleasure building inside of me. finally, we came together. we colapsed onto the sheets. i love you jake, i said happily. i love you too my angel, he said. and with that, we fell asleep.**_


End file.
